Chica
Chica is a chicken animatronic in the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Biography Part 1 Noticing Foxy, whom she had previously been in a relationship with, was with another girl, Mangle, Chica was extremely sad and went somewhere to cry. Though saddened, she was extremely angered and seeked revenge. Part 2 Holding a very large knife, Chica remembered Foxy and Mangle together and sliced a poster of Mangle. When she found Mangle walking around, she found her moment and beat Mangle down with the knife. She then realized what she had done, and left. Part 3 Watching Foxy and Mangle lovingly hug even though she was broken made Chica feel even worse. She shamefully walked down the pizzeria hallway and noticed a room and happily went in. She found the book she was looking for, a book to fix Mangle. Part 4 Chica decided to bring the Mangle book to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled at her, making her smile. Bonnie helped her figure out the Mangle book, but when they stumbled upon a picture of Mangle withered, Chica began to cry. Bonnie put his hand on hers, surprising her. She blushed as she continued through the book. Bonnie gave her a thumbs up and Chica got so excited she hugged him. The two lovingly blushed. Part 5 Bonnie and Chica walked, trying to find Mangle and hopefully to find Mangle and fix her. Bonnie and Chica shared a smile but heard a strange scratching sound and tried to find where it came from. Chica found a purple blanket and picked it up, confused. Bonnie noticed Mangle sneaking up on Chica, and pointed at her. Chica turned, and Mangle scratched her on her cheek, and picked her up. Bonnie ran to her rescue and hit Mangle with a book. Mangle was angered and threw Bonnie against the wall. Chica reached out to him but Mangle strangled her and lifted her hand, preparing to slice Chica. Chica quivered in fear and shut her eyes. Part 6 Seeing Mangle's large claw shine, going to slice her, Chica quivered, shut her eyes and bit her lip. Foxy stopped Mangle's claw from hitting her, and helped Mangle come back to reality. Mangle released Chica and Chica gasped for air and layed there. Part 7 Chica was comforting her neck as Foxy approached her. He stood there staring at her angrily about how she attacked Mangle. Chica shamefully looked away as Foxy went somewhere else. Chica then noticed Bonnie reaching his hand out toward her. She was so happy to accept this, and Bonnie helped her up. They watched Foxy, determined to find his girlfriend. Chica was going to help him. She went up to Foxy and touched his back, causing him to jump and look back, annoyed. Chica showed him a piece of the sliced up Mangle book. She managed to convince Foxy for them to do it together and they smiled happily together. To Bonnie, it looked like they were smiling at each other lovingly, so he gasped and started to sadly walk away. Chica grabbed his bow tie and yanked him over by her. They began their journey to find Mangle. Part 10 After walking sometime, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were lost. Foxy said that they should split up, but Bonnie said otherwise, which Chica agreed with. Bonnie was trying to make a point, but both Foxy and Chica were interrupting him. Finally, Foxy and Chica agreed on what Bonnie would have said in the first place. They went to Freddy's office and Freddy remarked that he knew they'd show up. Part 11 After Chica opened the door, Freddy doubtful they came simply to say hello, and asks what the problem is. Chica said that Mangle disappeared, for which Freddy says a joke about Chica making Mangle's name make sense, causing Bonnie to laugh. Foxy and Chica glare at Bonnie and Foxy comments there is no time for jokes. Freddy doesn't want to help them, as he says he has better things to do, such as counting bills. Bonnie convinces him, telling him it would be fun and they wouldn't bother him again. Freddy agrees and Foxy picks up a bill and lets it flow to the ground behind him. A cockroach from Springtrap sees it and runs. Part 14 Leading Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica to the only room Mangle could possibly be, the only room without cameras, Freddy looked around the place. While doing so, he heard a familiar voice. Springtrap approached them, surprising them all. When Springtrap announced his revenge to Freddy, Foxy interrupted, demanding to know where Mangle was. Springtrap showed them Mangle. She was shut off and sat in the chair Fredbear formerly sat in. They were all terribly shocked. Chica almost cried. Fredbear slowly came from behind Springtrap, saying the familiar words, "It's me." Physical Appearance Chica has yellow feathers and an orange beak. She has purple eyes, when mad she has red, and dark black eyeliner with a 'Let's Eat' bib. Personality Chica is a playful, outgoing, easily saddened chicken who was formerly angry and crazy about Foxy. Relationships Bonnie Bonnie is important to Chica. She's seemed to like him since Part 4. He often comforts her and reassures her. He even tried to protect Chica from being attacked by Mangle. He lovingly helps her up and even gets jealous and disappointed when he notices and thinks Foxy and Chica were going to kiss. Instead Chica is on Bonnie's side and it is apparent that Chica has a crush on Bonnie. Mangle Mangle is one of Chica's friends. Chica was jealous to see Foxy and Mangle kiss, so she planned revenge on her. She later beat Mangle down with a knife, something she'd regret forever. She later was attacked by Mangle once more and this time Mangle got her revenge. Later Mangle found out that Chica was only trying to help, and ran away. Chica feels extremely heartbroken and horrible every time Mangle is brought up. Despite all this, Mangle admits that she misses Chica to Springtrap, saying that they're friends. Foxy Foxy and Chica had a very close relationship as seen in a flashback Chica had. They seemed to be in a loving relationship. Chica was extremely jealous and very angered when she saw Foxy and Mangle kissing. She took her revenge on Mangle and later Foxy saves Mangle from her grip on Chica. Foxy is very mad with Chica about damaging Mangle but they later make-up for it. In this moment, Bonnie thought they were going to kiss, so it made him very sad. Foxy and Chica seem to be good friends currently. BonnieEdit Freddy Freddy is one of Chica's friends. Freddy finds Chica annoying, but they are still friends. Poll Who do you think Chica should be with? Foxy Bonnie Freddy Trivia *Though unsaid, it is likely Chica is Foxy's ex-girlfriend. Appearances *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 10 *Part 11 *Part 14 Category:Chickens Category:Female Category:Original Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:In Love